1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to novelty items such as toys or novelties of the type that may move in response to a small amount of force acting upon it, and specifically to novelties that move or appear to be flying, hovering or fluttering about.
2. Background of the Invention
Articulated toy figures and simulated novelty items that move are well known in the art and have been used in a variety of functions and appearances. Such figures and novelty items are generally fairly complex and require some mechanism which moves the novelty item in a continual fashion or intermittently by means of an electrical or mechanical force acting upon the toy.
The ubiquitous flying duck having a pair of wings mounted on an axle is one commonly found novelty in gardens or the like, and there are of course more sophisticated novelty items employing a wide variety of mechanisms in order to impart some type of movement to the novelty to make the novelty more interesting to watch or observe.